Model My Ass
by Death Doll Hot Line
Summary: Akatsuki is a Model agency, and they are looking for a girl for their new line of Female clothing. She has been chosen, problem is she’s not trained and has a totally different style of clothing than they want her to wear. Now it’s up the Akatsuki boy’s t
1. Chapter 1

Don't ask, but i had this totaly weird idea, hope you like it

I do not own Naruto

Full summ:

Akatsuki is a Model agency, and they are looking for a girl for their new line of Female clothing. She has been chosen, problem is she's not trained and has a totally different style of clothing than they want her to wear. Now it's up the Akatsuki boy's to help her go through the change. But things stand in their way of making her something they need. People I do not know the paring OC and one of the Akatsuki boy, I think or anotherOC

for now i will have this an Itachi and OC, till the parring comes up.

* * *

It was a regular spring morning the sun was shinning, people talked happily as I walked brooding at the evil world. I was in my sophomore year of High School, the teachers where mean and students where bitchy. My friends and I where Goths, the most hated group of course. We always seemed to cause trouble everywhere we went. My school never cared about uniforms, so we got away with warring black mini skirts and red/black tops. My friend which consisted of a severe ADHD guy, Naruto, really smart blond, Ino, pinked hared girl, Sakura, and me, Sayuri. I had black long hair with silver/violet eyes. My friends were weird, but we were a family. All of us except Ino lost our parents to some sort of accident. This brought us much closer together. We only let Ino into our group, only because of her smarts. We always laughed about it, Ino didn't seem to care that we used her, but now it's different, she's close, so yeah, it's different. OK back to the story. 

As I was walking, I found Naruto hopping about. When I say hopping I mean hopping, like big rabbit like leaps in the air. Just to say it, he looked ridiculous. His black shirt went up and down with every leap, while his black paints scrunched on each landing.

"Naruto, are you trying to touch the sky again?" I asked with sarcasm. The first time I saw him doing this, he had said 'I'm only trying to touch the sky Sayuri.' he stopped jumping; he swatted his yellow hair from his big blue eyes.

"Nope, I'm just wasting energy so I can sleep in class." He grinned at me like a fox. I nodded and started to walk away, I didn't want to get caught talking to a guy who's jumping up and down in the street. Suddenly I heard feet running behind me.

"You could have waited" Sakura's angry voice shot in my ear. Oh, that's right; I left her house because she was taking a really long time to get ready. God, I always wondered what took her so long to get ready.

"What exactly was keeping you up?" I asked. Hey, I spoke my mind, not like people listened to me anyway, I just did.

"You know very well, you're a girl too" she stated. I looked at her; I had no clue what she meant.

"You have your period now?" I asked her. She blushed furiously and knocked Naruto over the head, who was once again grinning. 'When did he catch up to us?' I shrugged my shoulders not really caring.

"No I don't have it, I had to put on makeup, that's why, and don't you ever have trouble putting it on?" I shook my head 'no'. I never wore that shit, it gave me zits, and man did I hate zits.

"I don't wear any. Why did you put it on this morning anyway? You usually do it in school" this was odd, maybe she had time this morning, which made her late for me, but anyway.

"didn't you here, male models are going to in our school, they are having a contest, to see if any of us girls would be legible to be a model, if so, we will-" she rambled on and on. "What was so special about models? Especially males?" oops, there I go, I spoke my mind once again. Sakura gasped and glared at me.

"Models are pretty and they always look nice, the males are the hottest" she said as her eyes stared. I sighed, she was male upsets.

"I heard male models are stupid, they have to have nothing in their head except model shit. What ever that is" Naruto intervened on our conversation. I nodded agreeing to Naruto's comment.

"Fine, if your going to be an ass about it, I SAKURA HANURO DARE YOU TO TRY OUT TO BE A MODEL" she hissed out at me. Dam her; she knows I never back down from a dare. I sighed and nodded.

"What's in it for me anyway?" I asked no one unparticular.

"You get to be a model, that what, where you not listening to what I said earlier?" Sakura sighed as I shook my head 'no'. Suddenly I was hugged from behind.

"Wats up?" Ino yelled in my ear, leaving a small ringing sound in it. She was excited about the male models too. Ino and Sakura shared the love for boys. It was sad really, they always loved the same male at the same time and gave up on the male at the same time too.

"Was there a shortage in syllables that I didn't know about?" I asked. Everyone laughed at my odd question. We where all happy for once, times like these I wished they couldn't end, but then of course the announcement came one.

"EXCUSE ME ALL STUDENTS, WOULD ALLL THE GIRLS GO TO THE ADITORUM, WE WILL START ADDITIONS FOR AKATSUKI MODELING COPANNY NOW" the voiced roared over us several times before it shut off. I sighed; there goes that last dignity I had. I had been dared and so I went only to find the most popular girls in school staring at us at the front of the auditorium.

"What the hell? What are you doing here?" one of them pointed an accusing finger at Ino, Sakura and me. The rest of the girls glared at us.

"Didn't you hear, it said _all girls to the auditorium_?" Ino hissed back.

"Those who want to that is" she stated looking at me in disgust.

"Why are you here anyway?" Ino asked me, she new I didn't like these sorts of things, so it was odd for me to be here.

"Because Sakura dared me to" I answered calmly and walked in. I sat down where no one could see me, that way I would have to go up there and try out. I knew I wouldn't get the Model career, so I didn't bother getting my hopes up.

It seamed like eternity so I started to play with my but long hair, yup but long, never bothered cutting it. It was silky, for once, usually it was oily, and flat, I guess to day it decided to be nice and look nice. After a few hours, a couple of bored moments, and books, I heard my name being called. "Mrs. Itsuka, your turn." I sighed and got up. As I walked to the front I found the models sitting there looking at me. There where six, from what I could tell. But the seventh looked mean, must have been the boss. Oh well, time to make a complete fool of my self.

"yes?" I asked. I stood there leaning on my right leg. This was so boring. Couldn't they just get on with it?

"What's your name girl?" the evil looking guy asked. "Sayuri." I stated simply.

"Last name first then first" he grumbled out.

"Itsuka, Sayuri." I sighed out.

"How old are you?" he asked. He looked grumpy.

"That's rude. You should never ask a lady her age" I scolded him. He laughed slightly and so did the models.

"I'm sorry miss, I didn't mean it in a bad way" he sighed out.

"Sixteen, what's it to you?" I hissed out. I had been standing here for five minutes already, and we where getting no where.

"Why do you want to be a model?" One of the boys asked. He had a silky deep voice, you know, the one that makes a girl melt.

"I was actually dared to be here, don't take it personally." My voice was calm, but inside was yelling at me self. I was glaring angrily at the six male models, only because I didn't want to be here.

"Um, ok, anything ells we should know about you?" The grumpy guy said with a fake smile. Shaking my head 'no' I started to walk a way.

When I finally made it back to my seat I found Sakura and Ino giggling at something.

"Do I want to know?" usually I never asked because it was stupid anyway. They both shook there heads 'no' and went on giggling.

"Idiots" I whispered as I took my seat. 'It seamed like the whole school of girls where here, oh well, as long as I miss class. Thinking of class I wonder how Naruto is doing.' I snorted out loud making Sakura look at me weirdly. 'He's probably asleep; no wonder why he fails at everything' Sakura shook her head in an 'oh-no-she's-thinking-again manner.

"What?" I hissed out at her.

"no-nothing" she stuttered out.

"Thoughts so" I stated simply. Suddenly there was a squeak and every one got quiet.

"Thank you all for trying the Akatsuki Model Company, the results will be announced in a few minutes. Thank you for all your participation ladies." When the voice shut off, it stayed quiet before one of the popular girls stood up.

"Well, I thank you all for the little competition you gave me, I will gladly thank you all in front of the world, how you helped me get to where I would be." she sneered out. There goes here ego, such a flamed one. I had to laugh, it was actually more like snort, but all in all everyone looked at me.

"What exactly makes you think that you would be the winner?" I asked her. She huffed angrily.

"And you think you would win?" I shook my head.

"I have the chance of winning the leave me alone contest, but when it comes to beauty, I stand no chance on winning. And I say that with pride, because it doesn't just take looks to go though the world to day, you know what I mean." I said. She snorted and sat back down.

Alright ladies, I have the name of the first female model in the Akatsuki Company. It is…" The voice started to say, then it paused for a dramatic effect, or so what we all thought was going to be, except when. "I can't read the hand writing." We all burst out laughing. It was the weirdest days and the most stressful, but his totally made it a whole lot better.

"Ok, enough girls, the winner is…" there was a shuffling of papers and a clearing of the throat and then everyone looked at me. Had he already said the name? Cause I didn't hear anything, maybe because I could only hear the thumping of my heart.

"Sayuri, you won. Of all people you won!" Sakura said. I looked at her.

"Its gatta be a joke, you know, I am not pretty at all." I hissed out at her.

"Itsuka, Sayuri, please come up to the front" I looked up and saw the principle standing there waving his finger in a come here manner. I gulped and walked over.

"yes?" I asked him.

"Congrats on winning, I hope this career will be splendid." She smiled at me and then left.

"Splendid my ass. Sis is a model and she's always in tears" I whispered. I looked over at the Akatsuki models, they seemed all calm about his, well except the girls behind them. The looked angrily at me. Suddenly I had a papers shoved in my face.

"Take these home, have them sinned, bring them back tomorrow, read them and memories these. We have a lot of work to do." And then I was left standing there when the models left. Some of them bowed others just nodded. I sighed.

When I got home my Mom hugged me so much that I started to have a phobia of them. Actually I always had a phobia of hugs, don't know hen it started but yeah. Phobia.

"Um, what's with all the hugs, and knowing me I don't like being hugged. What's with it?" I asked. She usably never hugged be due to the phobia.

"Well the school called me and they told me about the contest and how you won and everything. Now let me see the papers." She said and grabbed the envelope. Sometimes my mom was way to into what I did. She shuffled through the papers and frowned.

"I don't like this at all." I looked at the papers over her shoulder, it seamed to me that it was a lot of reading.

"Good, cause I really don't want to be a model." I told her. Usually I asked mom for advice on certain things like what school I should go to, or what number on the project I should do. You know stuff like that. But when it came to my future I let mom choose, I had some say it though.

"Model!" she stood up from the chair. She was suppressed and startled. I just nodded my head 'yes'. "Oh my, why didn't you tell me before, I guess it would be ok. Modeling is a very serous matter and you get paid lots." She said. There she went on again about money, it was always about money, and I think my mom is a gold digger. She started rambling on and on about a guy she new that came to be a model and how she should call him and tell him the news, and rub it in his face that I had this chance and his daughter didn't. "Here bunny, why don't you read it and sine it, I really have no objection with this career, good luck." She smiled, hugged and kissed. Picking up the phone she dialed and started babbling. Bunny, god, she hasn't called me that since second grade, or was it fifth, can't remember. Shifting my body toward the stares I dragged by but up them and went in my room. Quickly I turned on the computer. As the computer loaded I changed in some black short shorts and a black top. The black top was my favorite. It was cut down pretty low in the front but covered what it needed it too. Its red letters read 'Stop staring they not going to get any bigger' I went on IM; I needed to talk to someone. Sakura, Ino and Naruto were on, so was Rick. Rick was an old friend form another school. I moved, plane and simple, he was actually quite up set when I left, poor Rick. I clicked on Rick, he's always awesome to talk to.

**TotalCaose has signed on**

**HotDud signed on**

**TotalCaose: Sup Rick?**

**HotDud: nm u?**

**TotalCaose: well today at school there was a contest on who would be a model, these guys from the Akatsuki Corp, something or another came and chose me out of the girls who entered to be a model. For got sakes, mom even thinks it's a good idea that I become a model. TT help me Rick, would you?**

**HotDud: Model. What were you doing there anyway?**

**TotalCaose: I was dared by Sakura what ells.**

**HotDud: Speaking of Sakura, I'll let her in to the chat, and Ino, and Naruto as well.**

**TotalCaose: Fine just hurry, I need to vent. **

**HotDud: yup!**

**Purpleflower has joined the chat**

**FoxBoy has joined the chat**

**Pinky has joined the chat**

**TotalyCaose: hay guys.**

**Purpleflower:haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay**

**FoxBoy: HAY**

**Pinky: hay**

**HotDud: ok, so it is true or not, that…..SHE won the contest?**

**TotalyCaose: yes**

**Purpleflower: yup**

**FoxBoy: I can't imagine that either**

**Pinky: yup**

**HotDud: dam, now I wish I lived closer, you know what I'll take dad's car and come there, you know for moral support.**

**TotalCaose: Moral support my ass, you just want to get inside my pant, you dick.**

**HotDud: can't help it and you know it**

**TotalCaose: I do?**

**HotDud: yeah, remember the time when I kissed you.**

**Pinky: you kissed her, dam girl why didn't you tell me?**

**Purpleflower: or me? thought we where friends?**

**FoxBoy: don't want to know, but since I have no chose but to read it anyway, tell.**

**TotalCaose: no way, it didn't even know it was him, I was too waisted. Wait a minute, so were you…the hell?**

**HotDud: can't blame a guy for loving you. -**

**TotalCaose: you ass, you took advantage of me. **

**Pinky: how close where you two anyway…speaking of close where do you live Rick?**

**TotalCaose: far enough for him to keep his mouth and hands off me.**

**HotDud: not too far, you know about 30 to 45 minutes away. We where actually pretty tight-**

**TotalCaose: tight as your pants when you see me that is**

**HotDud: yup, that tight, which it probably really tight. Any who, I need to see you guys again, I have a week off, so I can come and visit **

**Pinky: -- um, we didn't need to know about the pants thing. **

**HotDud: bite me!**

**TotalCaose: sure, where?**

**FoxBoy: stop it you two, this is totally cross, I'm sinning off, I have to eat dinner now. You know it's about 8 now.**

**FoxBoy has left chat**

**FoxBoy has signed off**

**Purpleflower: need to go too, see you tomorrow.**

**Perpleflower has left the chat**

**Perpleflower has signed off**

**HotDud: Bite me anywhere you want baby!**

**Pinky: your gross you know that.**

**TotalCaose: yup**

**HotDud: yeah, that's why you luv us. **

**Totalcaose: can I get back to my ranting?**

**HotDud: type a way, type a way**

**TotalCaose: well any who, I red the packet of papers they gave me and there are some major rules I have to fallow, for example, I can't die my hair TT dieing my hair is my thing. TT I always have to be on the runway or running anywhere, you know keep it shape. TT I not one for running. Totally have to stay thin, "keep in a size 2 or less" it said. For fuking God's sake's who the hell do they think they are telling me what to do? **

**HotDud: they are the Akasuki Company, the only have male models, they are starting a female like of clothing, so they need female models.**

**Pinky: how do you know so much about them?**

**HotDud: cause they have there company here, can't wait to see you again, in a dress that is. **

**TotalCaose: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, I have to weir dresses TT I can't stand things like that, how the hell am I supposed to skate bored now?**

**HotDud: you aren't they knocked down the skate park a year after you left, the only thing to do now is what ever.**

**TotalCaose: Dam, any who. It five in the morning now, I have to sleep for at least 2 house be fore getting up for school otherwise I look like a zombie, talk to you to night. **

**Pinky: good morning/night**

**Pinky signed off**

**HotDud: Serous now. I totally miss you, you never call anymore.**

**TotalCaose: my mom and I are at an 'I'm broke' stage so I don't have a phone, only the comp.**

**HotDud: you never told me…**

**TotalCaose: sorry'**

**HotDud: see you when ever**

**TotalCaose: yeah see you.**

I signed off. That was Rick, totally serous, it scares me when he is like that, I mean, I always see him so happy and care free. Well if anyone who just met us for the first time would think we where going out and doing things, but we always joked around like that, sometimes I can't tell when tick is being serous with me, like with the sexual comments, I new since first grade he like me, so yeah. It's hard. If I meet him again and we have a conversation like that, who knows what he will truly do? Knowing me he will act upon it like he did when I got wasted. Oh well. I laid my head down on the pillow and darkness took over me. Tomorrow will be another day, who knows what would happen

* * *

Tell me what you think, yeah somethings are spelle wrong blah blah, i get it, spelling's hard for me. Try not to have flames. Thanks people. So anyeho, i want to know what the parring should be, any of the Akatsuki boys, or anyother characters 


	2. Chapter 2

_Um...people i have changed something in this chapter is all, so yeah, nothing really big, but other wise, i just did. Just lettin you know, for those who are readdin this chapter for the second time. _

ok, um, next chapter. enjoy. still don't know the paring.

i do not own narut. Blah blah. yeah.

here are some lyrics form are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!) Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER! Right here Right now (Burn!)

Kewashii shura no michi no naka Hito no chizu wo hirogete doko e yuku? Gokusaishoku no karasu ga Sore wo ubaitotte yaburisuteta

Saa kokoro no me Mihiraite Shika to ima wo mikiwamero! (Yeah!) Ushinau mono nante nai sa Iza mairou!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way! Right here Right now (Bang!) Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!) Oto wo tatezu shinobiyoru kage ga Itsumo bokura wo madowaseru Yuugenjikkou Ooki na kaze ga Uneri wo agete fukiareru Kazashita surudoi katana de Onore no asu Kirihirake! (Yeah!) Hoshou nante Doko ni mo nai sa Naa Sou daro? We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

We are Fighting Dreamers Kono nakama-tachi to Fighting Dreamers Subete wo makikomi Fighting Dreamers Kokorozashi Takaku Oli Oli Oli Oh-!

We are Fighting Dreamers Takami wo mezashite Fighting Dreamers Narifuri kamawazu Fighting Dreamers Shinjiru ga mama ni Oli Oli Oli Oh-! Just go my way!

(Don't forget your first impulse ever) (Let's keep your adventurous ever)

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

Right here Right now (Bang!)

Buppanase Like a dangan LINER!

Right here Right now (Burn!)

Buttakitteku ze Get the fire!

oh yeah, it's my favorite song.

* * *

I signed off. That was Rick, totally serous, it scares me when he is like that, I mean, I always see him so happy and care free. Well if anyone who just met us for the first time would think we where going out and doing things, but we always joked around like that, sometimes I can't tell when tick is being serous with me, like with the sexual comments, I new since first grade he like me, so yeah. It's hard. If I meet him again and we have a conversation like that, who knows what he will truly do? Knowing me he will act upon it like he did when I got wasted. Oh well. I laid my head down on the pillow and darkness took over me. Tomorrow will be another day, who knows what would happen. 

888888888888888888

Waking up to the alarm of my stupid dog alarm clock I sat up and rubbed my eyes. As I stood I looked at the mirror, my red, black, blue, green and purple hair was all messy, my t-shirt that I was warring seemed to ride up to my chest and my shirts, they seemed shorter all of a sudden. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair, letting it fall where ever it went. I grabbed the end of my shirt and tugged it down, and while I was at it a pulled my short shorts a little further down my thighs. I put on my black eye liner, and the black mascara, which made my eye lashed look like glue on. Brown eye shadow to bring our my already big blue eyes. I grabbed my bag and made my way down stares. I met mother in the kitchen eating toast in her work clothing.

"Guess what dear, you know that job that I always wanted, I GOT IT" she stood up and hugged me. "I'll be leaving town, so you can have a few friends over ok, when I said a few, I mean a few not like last time." She kissed my forehead and headed off. Last time I practically invited the whole school, it was awesome. I grabbed the toast that was left and made my was to the door. I slipped on my shoes and ran out the door. Totally forgetting my keys, oh well, I have other way's to get into my house. I grabbed my skate board and headed towards Sakura's house.

"Hay there Sayuri" she greeted me and so on ward we went to meet Naruto on the usual street Conner. Once again he was jumping up and down. It was a regular routine you know, and the people who walked here everyday where used to Naruto jumping about.

"Let me guess, you imitating a rabbit" I said. He stopped and grinned.

"Hay" he said. I nodded and we all walked on. We met Ino at school and the bell rang. Math was first; I always slept in it because I know all the stuff. English was next so I slept once again. Home room was uneven full and so was health. Bio was a bitch. Then I had gym. Man did I love gum. I got to do yoga. Problem is, I had the popular girls in my class, I don't even now there names, isn't that sad? Oh well, less people for me to remember.

"You" one of the girls said and she pointed at me. I raised an eye borrow and nodded. the hell do they want now. "Never mind" finally they gave up on making my life a living hell, well not that it wasn't already. So the day went on and it was finally the end of the day. All four of us walked out laughing at something that happened in math class, which I fell a sleep in. suddenly I was hugged form behind and I felt a nose on the crook of my neck. Only one person dared to get so close and personal with me.

"Hay Rick" I shivered out. He was nuzzling my neck in a loving manner and he grinded against my but, it gave me goose bumps. Sakura looked disgusted by his action, Naruto kept gagging and Ino, well she was talking to someone I think it was Hinata, hard to tell when you have someone else's hair in your face.

"Rick what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I'm making love what ells?" he answered sweetly.

"No that's not what I mean, you lug knot" she hissed out while blushing.

"I drove here, what do you think? Oh, and I saw the Akatsuki guys walking around town, they didn't seem to be in a good mood, and what I caught of their conversation, they where planning on meeting you at your home, so why don't we head off?" He said and started to drag me off towards his dad's car. The drive home was quite, unusual as it was, I liked it, that way I could think.

As Rick said, there they where all congregated at my front door looking pissed. On of the boy's leaped up and ran towards the car.

"That's Deidara, he's the weird one" Rick explained.

"Your late, where were you, yeah?" The guy named Deidara said.

"I was at school smart ass" I said as I opened the door. "Do you guys realize that you're standing on my property demanding things from me? I could get you arrested for trespassing" The Akatsuki boys looked at each other in a worried fashion. Models, they don't want to do anything wrong, what asses. "Thought so" I stated and went to open the door. "Shit" I said.

"Love?" Rick said. I looked at him and smiled.

"I left with out my key this morning, but don't worry, I have other ways to get inside" Rick just nodded, he was used to me forgetting important things. I jumped on a tree that was next to my window and climbed up. I quickly opened my bedroom window, this widow is always unlocked because I sometimes go out at night and so I need a way back, it so yeah. I jumped on my bed, then on the floor and ran into the hallway. The hallway wasn't lit so I managed to trip and roll down the stairs, which I did so often, with out breaking anything. Sighing I stood up and opened the door.

"What happened?" Deidara asked, looking at my disheveled close and messed-up hair. I just smiled at him.

"nothing." I turned around and led everyone to the living room, which only consisted of a rug, love seat, TV and a small coffee table. "you guys can sit anywhere." I stated and sat down on the love seat, which Rick joined me. "So….what's with this nice visited?" I asked after everyone got settled.

"Since you're a soon to be model, you will have to go to meetings, parties, and other stuff like that. Boss will eventually contact you, actually he tried, but he couldn't get through. Why's that, yeah?" Deidara explained.

"oh, that, he could call me on my cell, or just IM me, if he has IM that is, or he just send me mail. Phone is not working" Deidara nodded and everything got quite. I sighed, they had something ells than that. "what ells?" I asked. The nodded and stood up.

"there is a photo shoot to day, you have to come. The release of the woman wardrobe will be tomorrow, so you will have to miss school and model the close. Yeah" I looked at them in disbelieve.

"Are you saying I have go now? And even model tomorrow? I don't know how to model." I yelled at them.

"We know, that's why we have people who are going to help you with this, you'll learn how to. Yeah" Deidara smiled. Ok, he smiled way to much, maybe he was on happy pills.

"Are you on happy pills?" I asked pointing at him. Shit I just spoke my thoughts. He stopped smiling.

"I have you know, you are very rude. yeah" He gritted out.

"Not her fault, she just speaks her mind." Rick came to my defense.

"Don't talk, your not part of this. Yeah" Said Deidara.

"I'm here aren't I pretty boy? And stop saying yeah at the end of everything, it drives me crazy." Rick snapped back. I sighed, this is going to take a while.

"any who, I guess I can go, if I can get a ride and stuff, just because I'm sixteen doesn't mean I can drive you know." I stated coolly and I watched Rick and Deidara yell at each other. "They are an interesting pair you know." I said to no one in particular.

"You're right. Is your friend gay?" someone asked. I just nodded yes. I think Rick was gay, I dodn't care really, cause then Rick wouldn't be Rick at all.

"Why do you ask?" I looked at the other guys who seemed to be watching the fight also.

"Cause we have the same problem with Deidara." It was the buy that was next to me, what was his name again…oh right Itachi, he was the cold one, he didn't say much, and when he did, it was something he was carouse in or it was important. Kisame was the one with a really deep tan, he spends much of his time at the beach, Deidara was gay and blond, Sasori was the red head, they say he was in a car crash and had to get fake limbs, hard to tell though. Zetsu was the quite one, he lived near the woods, they say he likes to garden and stay near nature. Then there was the boss of the whole thing, no one knows his name except Akatsuki, and you never see him in public. Guess the guy that was at the try outs was just a model agent. Oh well. I was dragged out of my thoughts finding my slef being dragged out of the house by Deidara.

"come on yeah. Boss isn't going to be too happy that we are taking for ever to get you. Yeah" he exclaimed and pushed me into a balck stretched Limo.

"But, but" I started to say, as everyone else piled in after us.

"this is my but, now shut up, your giving me a head ache. Yeah" Deidara responded by pointing at his rear end. Sighing I gave up and stayed quite for the ride.

About 30 minutes later we reached a big glass building that had Akkatsuki Corp. I was once again dragged out and pushed toward the class sliding doors.

"go in there and to the front desk. Tell the guy there your name and he'll get you all settled in yeah." I nodded and walked in. I wander what the Akatsuki would be doing, with out me. Oh well, not my problem.

"may I help you _miss_? The guy at the desk at the desk didn't seem to like the fact a female was here.

"Um… I'm Sayuri Its-" I started to say.

"Oh Miss. Itsuka, I'm glad you're here, the boss was yelling at me, for the fact that you weren't here." He laughed nevesly. I just smiled.

"Um, yeah, Deidara said you'll help me settle in or something. He nodded his head and then pressed a button of his phone.

"hay, take over for me, the young lady is here and I have to help her and all." He hung up and took a clip board with paper on it. "ok, this way, first well get you into the clothing you need to be in, then well get you into make up and do your hair. Wait no." she said and he dragged me along. "you will do your hair then, well do your makeup and then into the dress. No your hair then dress then make up. Yeah that's right Hair, dress, make up. That's what we'll do. " he nodded and looked at me. "ok, you need a lot of work." He skimmed me up and down and stopped at the hair. "Die gatta go." He jotted something down. "ok, you decently need a nice dress, something that goes, with your attitude, then of course we don't know you to well, so it's hard to pick something out." He jotted something ells down. I looked over hi solder to see him writing personal info on me. he was paused at my bra size. "um…." He started to say.

"not in your life time siko" I stated. He just nodded and then went on.

"taking by your waist size I say you're a large right? In pant size, so that would be around 5-8 in number, Hello sir, so she's here, um, I'm getting info on her. Do you want her to do hair first, dress then make up something ells?" He was talking to a rather tall guy.

"That's fine, in that order." The tall guy walked off.

'I'm sorry where are my mannered you can call me, Gou. Anyway." He said. I fallowed him through two white sliding doors. In there say the Akatsuki guys. "Was I right about the waist size, being a 5-8?" I herd someone snort. I looked away from Guo and found Deidara snickering.

"What so funny Deidara?" I asked him. I wasn't amassed.

"You're so fat. You're a 5-8. God, what do you eat? Junk food all the time?" he asked.

"NO. I'M NOT A SIZE OF 5-8 I'M A ZERO OR A ONE, NOW SHUT UP DEIADARA OR I'LL TRUELLY MAKE YOU A GIRL, YOU GAY BASARD" I huffed out. Diedara shut up immediately. Gou looked around nervously. "I'm sorry Gou-san, where were we?" he stopped and looked down at his clip board and smilled.

"all that's left is your um…your bra size." Guo smiled slightly. The room seemed to sit still with anticipation.

"you wish, I would say it out loud." I grabbed the clip board and the pencil and scribbled down the size. I trusted it back at Guo. Gou looked down and the clip board and blushed.

"Um, ok, onward." He put it down on the desk and pushed me into another room.

* * *

should I put the next chapter in one of the akatsuki boys? You tell me. I still don't know the parrin, but yeah. sorry that the chapter was short. but yeah. 


	3. Chapter 3

OK, THIS IS THE NEXT CHAPTER

I do not own Naruto Blah blah blah

Full summ:

Akatsuki is a Model agency, and they are looking for a girl for their new line of Female clothing. She has been chosen, problem is she's not trained and has a totally different style of clothing than they want her to wear. Now it's up the Akatsuki boy's to help her go through the change. But things stand in their way of making her something they need. People I do not know the paring OC and one of the Akatsuki boy, I think or anotherOC

for now i will have this an Itachi and OC, till the parring comes up.

* * *

"NO. I'M NOT A SIZE OF 5-8 I'M A ZERO OR A ONE, NOW SHUT UP DEIDARA OR I'LL TRUELLY MAKE YOU A GIRL, YOU GAY BASARD" I huffed out. Diedara shut up immediately. Gou looked around nervously. "I'm sorry Gou-san, where were we?" he stopped and looked down at his clip board and smilled.

"all that's left is your um…your bra size." Guo smiled slightly. The room seemed to sit still with anticipation.

"you wish, I would say it out loud." I grabbed the clip board and the pencil and scribbled down the size. I trusted it back at Guo. Gou looked down and the clip board and blushed.

"Um, ok, onward." He put it down on the desk and pushed me into another room.

8888888888888888

ITACHI'S PROV

Deidara was still sitting there with shock written all over his face. The little outburst from Sayuri was quite interesting, though I am left to wonder what is written on the clipboard. I felt Kisame shift and get up from the couch next to me. He sighed and started walking to the desk where the clipboard was now settled on, he picked it up and skimmed. By the way his eyes widened slightly I could tell there was interesting information of that paper. "what is it Kisame?" my curiosity somehow got the better of me today. He looked at me,

"Like she said before, she's a size zero or a one, but her, chest, it's way to big for a girl that size, unless she eats a lot and who knows what happens next, being serous here Itachi" Kisame said when he saw my smirk. I just nodded, he had more to say, he usually always did. "she has to be a model, you know how the girls are at the other model corps, they are thin but they have big, bo-"

"yeah, yeah, we all know Kisame, so there is no use on saying it. But what I wonder is who was her father was, Itachi, I know you know something I don't know, usually know something I don't know, so spill it. Yeah" Deidara seemed to comeback out of lala land. I shook my head 'no'.

"sorry, but I don't know anything, but her father, well, I heard rumors he's a live, but you all know that rumors are not always accurate" the part of my sentence was drowned out by a screech, then a yell. Suddenly the door burst open and a really angry looking girl stepped out, she was ranting and cursing all at the same time.

"you...little.. people, I'm not who I'm am." And so on, just every few word all you hear is a long curse and then more yelling and then more cursing. It stopped after a few minutes and so I looked up. There stood a girl with ear cut short black hair, with a rather sour looking expression on her face. She wore a red dress that went up to her thighs, toob styled, and there were the black healed shoes. To put in simply she looked nice, but no way in hell was I going to say that.

"you through now Sayuri?" I asked her. She turned and gave me the middle finger.

"f-off you ass, I don't need this right now." She hissed out. "I'm not one for dresses and lacy things, and how in the hell do girls walk in theses things?" she asked as she fell forward.

"You'll get used to it." Guo said with a smile on his face. Sayuri scoffed and then sat up, aperrintly she didn't remember the fact that she was warring a toob dress because she gave us a good view of her, as Kisame would say it, ever so big rack.

"If I may Sayuri" I started to say. She wipped her head around and gave me 'what now?' look. "try not to sit like that, especially with that style of dress." I had to hide a smile as she 'eeked' and covered her chest.

SAYURI'S PROV

Itachi, that bastard, I am going to get you in your sleep, I swear I will. But for now my fist project is getting my self off the ground. Sighing I just realized, I couldn't stand up by bending over, couse then I would show them my chest again, and I couldn't gab anything, well I was sitting on the floor. "um…Guo, help" I said. He looked down at me with a blank look. "HELP ME UP YOU IDIOT" I yelled at him. He quikly dropped the board he was holding and muttered a bunch of yeses and started to help me up.

"Well, I know now who's dominating in your relationship, yeah" Deidara chuckled out.

"do you mean something by that?" I hissed out at him with a murderous look. He paled and shook his head no. "Thought so." I smiled. I heard the door open but I didn't look up to see who it was, because I was trying to find my balance with these stupid heals on.

"SASORI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard Deidara yell. Now I looked up. There was a guy standing there, a red headed guy. He must have been another Akatsuki model, don't get me wrong, he looked like it, but that doesn't mean he is.

"So, I'm guessing she's the model." He was looking at me, now that I see his face, he looks like a boy. But his voice, well it told me other wise. Deidara nodded really fast and then gloped him, yes, gloped him, like in the anime shows.

"why don't we all go to photo now? Since Sayuri is all dressed." Guo said. He took my arm and led me to the door, and proceeded to drag me down the hall. We all stopped at a door that said PHOTO on it. "All right, have fun." He pushed me and yelled. "There hear, and do be careful with the girl" Guo made it sound like I was fragel or something.

"good, good, now all of you know what to do, well except you, so why don't I just put you somewhere and you just hold the pose." The guy, with silver hair grabbed me and shoved he down on the couch. "ok, now relax, there, now hold the position. "The rest of you, well yeah" he trailed of ass the guys came around me. "Actually, young lady, lean forward, just a little." He motioned to me. I just stayed still, in his life would I actually lean forward. He come over and pushed me forward. "That's better. Now look at something ells that me, or the other's" he smiled. I just looked down at the floor, well, he did say anywhere. There where several flashes and a small squeal of excitement.

"this is so interesting. A female." I looked up to so who it was, only to have a lash blind me. I stood and shrieked about being blind; I could only see white everywhere. I tried to movie only I felt arms around my waist.

"um, ok, let her just come down, well get this started again after that." The same voice said, except this time the voice was by my ear. I still could only see white flashes.

"how come the room is flashing white?" I asked. I heard a thought clear and everything went silent.

"what's going on here?" it was a gruff voice.

"Look, the white light is dancing now" I smiled, hay it was amusing, they where dancing, they just swung around in circles.

"I think she's gone insane, yeah" I heard Deidara say.

"Me insane, come here and let me show you insane Deidara." I heard no one movie. "I said get over here" I must have looked ridiculous and all. A blind woman yelling about showing some ass of a guy what insane was like, well that was insane.

"no, thanks, I think you just did. Yeah" he chuckled out. I growled.

"Here's another curse, MAY ALL YOUR BAKEN BURN" I shrieked. I soon found that I could see. "Hay look, I can see" to my realization I found everyone staring at me. "The hell?" I asked. The all stopped staring and went to stare at something ells.

It was sometime ago that all that happened. Now, well we are sitting in a restaurant, waiting for the waiter to come. I found out while looking at the menu, that it was a one fancy place. But knowing me, I wasn't very good with high class food, so I just decided not to eat till I get home.

"May I take your order, ma'am?" the waiter must have sneaked over here.

"Just water please" I said. He nodded and took everyone menu.

"Water?" Deidara asked. I just nodded. It was a long day, well it was now ten, I think. "You have to eat something yeah" Deidara pushed further.

"no thanks, DAD" I said. Speaking of dad. I missed him, he had died many years ago. He was the best, he always came home with something for me. It was nice, really, cause the last time I saw him was when I was 7. He gave me a small pendent with a dragon on it. The dragon was holding a small diamond in it's mouth as it sat on a black crescent moon. Since then I always kept it on. I went to touch it, only to find it wasn't there. And so, I panicked. I slammed my hands on the table, which made the boys look at me.

"Something we should know about?" Itachi asked. I shook my head 'no'. It wasn't his problem it was mine.

"I'll be back." I said as I stood up, I was still in that stupid dress, only because the made me wear it. I ran out the door and back to the Akatsuki Model Corp. I swung the door open. Guo looked up from his desk and smiled, only to frown again. I probably looked weird, especially in my panicked state. "the dressing room that I was in earlier, is open right?" he just nodded. "good, cause I need my necklace." I ran to the dressing room. As I walked in I found a made cleaning.

"good day dear. Need something?" she asked. I looked at her. Then I saw my necklace on her neck.

"necklace" I said. she looked down.

"yeah, ant it pretty? I found it on the floor, I guess no one cared, so I can keep it." She smiled at me.

"no you can't." I hissed out. She was warring my precious necklace.

"um, are we interrupting something?" Kisame seemed to pop out of no where. I turned around and found the rest of the guys with him.

"you didn't have to fallow you know" I said. They just nodded.

"you seemed panicked, yeah" Deidara said. I just nodded and looked back at the cleaning woman.

"May I have MY necklace back?" I asked. She just shook my head 'no'. I suddenly lunged forward and ripped off her neck. She looked rather startled when I pulled a way.

I just gave her the middle finger and pushed passed the guys. I looked down and the necklace, to find the diamond was gone and the crescent moon and tail of the dragon broken. I don't know why but I started to cry. When was the last time I cried, at least when I was eight. The only thing that told me about my dad was now broken. I stopped walking and went into the elevator. I pushed the button that when all the way to the top floor, I heard the top floor was a court yard. I sat down when the elevator started to move. Now I couldn't see anything, I must look really pathetic, sitting here in a dress, crying over a chain, but hell it's a free world isn't it? The elevator stopped, when the door opened I didn't bother to get up, I just crying.

"I think, it's best if you get out of the elevator." Startled from the voice I looked up, to find a man standing there. When I looked past him I saw an office, so this was the top floor.

"sorry, wrong floor." I said and went to push a button, before I could the mans hand stopped me.

"you must be Sayuri, the new model." He pulled me up to my feet. "my name is Akatsuki-sama. As you can tell by the name I am the boss of this Model Corp. Tell me, what is upsetting you? I don't want my models to look terrible you know." He pulled me to a couch and pushed me down to sit.

"it's ok, it's really nothing you should worry about." I said.

"Want some tea?" he asked. I just nodded. The boss of this Corp was actually very nice. "come you can tell me. Really, I want to know. What ever happens to you, I would know anyway, like the "I'm blind" thing this afternoon." He gave me a cup, it smelled like green tea. "Sorry, I only have green tea." He sat down in his oh so big leather chair.

"well you see, I have this necklace that my father gave to me before he died. Well the made found it and well now there's things missing from it." I explained, it was a short explanation, he didn't need to know anything ells.

"can I see it?" he stood up and walked over to me. I held out my hand that had the dragon in it. "well, this is not much of something." He said.

"it had a full dragon sitting on a black crescent moon with a white diamond in its mouth." He nodded. He then walked over to his desk.

"I'll have people look for the rest of this. When did you get it?"

"when I was 7" I answered.

"your sixteen now….so…that would mean, if it was complete it would cost about 50 grand and least." He said. I though my eyes would pop right out of my head. "surprised aren't you. Your dad used to work for our company." He informed me.

"oh" was all I could say.

"I remember this, he said he was bout it for you. Anyway, do the rest of every body now you're here?" He asked. I shook me head 'no'. Suddenly his phone rang, he looked at it. Then picked up.

"Hello?….yes…right here…yes…sure…if she wants too…no…of course not…she can come all she wants…good bye" he then hung up. "The boys will be up here soon, they didn't know where you went. Anyway, if you ever have anything happening, come talk to me. Ok?" he said. I nodded. Yup, he was nice. Some time latter the door elevator door opened. Deidara came rushing out and hugged me.

"Sayuri, don't cry. yeah" he backed off, only because Itachi pulled him back.

"why did you run a way?" Itachi asked.

"No rezone you should now." I said. Itachi seamed to frown slightly. Sighing I stood up. "thank you Akatsuki-sama." I went over and held out my hand. "can I have my necklace back?" I asked quietly. He shook his head no.

"not till we find the rest of it, ok?" I shook my head 'no'.

"I feel empty with out something on my neck." He nodded and opened one of his desk draws.

"you can wear this, it will help some what." He handed me a chain that had the letters AMC. "It's the Akatsuki Model Corp necklace." He explained. Figured by the letters, I took it and put it on. 'thank you' I mouthed and walked towards the elevator that the boys where occupying.

"Your boss is very nice" I said after we reached the bottom floor. "any way I have to go home. See you guys when ever." I started to walk a way.

"the dress your warring, you will model it tomorrow. So get some sleep, or you'll look like a zombie." Kisame said. I just snorted and walked off. To day was the long day.

* * *

Any way. so yeah. this was a fun chapter to make. I hope you enjoyed it. NO flames please. 


End file.
